


Infinity and Beyond

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rinharu Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: Because nothing was better than having Rin to himself in an infinity pool above the Australian skyline.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Not really one to be writing a pwp but here we are.

The sound of water steadily pouring over the clear edge of the pool was easily the loudest noise echoing around them. The hotel existed high above the Australian skyline making it an ideal place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the everyday nightly traffic. People going in every direction, cars honking, bands playing on every street corner, it all wafted upwards mingling into the perfect symphony. The sun was already set, but it still lit the horizon creating an array of oranges, pinks, and purples. Stars could already be seen where the moon predominantly sat in the sky.

Haru traced a finger down Rin’s neck, dipping his hand into the pool and further. He could never get enough of him. Every day, every race, every breath, every second Haru craved more. His touch sent quivers down Rin’s body as the redhead arched his head back breathing out an unsteady breath. Haru took the moment to seductively lick around Rin’s Adam’s apple. Fingers dug into his arms in a heated response. Haru had Rin pinned against the glass wall that separated them from a dangerous fall to the street below. They were easily seventy plus stories in the air and had an infinity pool all to themselves. He couldn’t credit himself with the idea. Rin was the one who suggested it.

He was also the one that brought the waterproof lube.

All Haru had to do was tease him a little, it’s all it ever took. Visiting Rin was one of his favorite things to do. He was in a city he didn’t know very well and Haru had Rin to himself. Entirely to himself. At least after practice was over. They went a little overboard in the cost for this specific hotel, but Rin couldn’t stop talking about the infinity pool and the view. Haru gave in rather quickly just to shut him up. Even after, Rin continued to make references to the first time they spent the night in Australia together. How awkward it was sleeping in the same bed. They’ve grown so much since then, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But the biggest change was their view of each other and the acceptance of the importance of one another in each of their lives.

Haru smiled, remembering fondly how it used to be. He continued dragging his fingertips across Rin’s skin, the water resistance slowing him down ever so slightly. Though he’d consider himself an expert at moving through the water’s viscosity, this proved to be equally as challenging and rewarding with a hint of self-gratification for Haru. The way he made Rin’s body twitch and move toward his light touch, to breath in and out to the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat, it made Haru’s insides burn with need. Nothing, not even swimming with Rin, made him feel greater than he was with Rin melting in the palm of his hand. The thought made him greedy.

Using his hand, he slowly ran his fingers along the top edge of Rin’s swimming suit. For some reason, Rin insisted they wore them even though the pool belonged to them for the duration of their stay. Haru wanted it gone but was forcefully talked out of it. Hindsight, he was glad it ended up this way. Teasing Rin was one of his guiltiest pleasures. Dropping his head onto Haru’s shoulder, Rin bit lightly onto Haru’s flesh as to muffle the moan that still escaped his lips. Dipping his second arm below the water’s surface, Haru eased Rin’s swimming suit over his hips so he felt the slightest release of finally moving forward. However, he was forced to wait as Haru swam to the edge of the pool to retrieve the lube he’d brought along.

“Haru,” Rin whined upon his return. Their lips met, then tongues, before Haru ripped his mouth away to trace a line of warm kisses down Rin’s neck just above his pulse. It drew out a hesitant breath that warmed the night air around them.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Haru whispered into his ear as he uncapped the bottle to squirt enough to cover three fingers with lube. His blue stare never left Rin’s look of desperation.

“Please,” he begged, grinding his hips against Haru’s. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Haru’s hand disappeared below the waterline as Rin squirmed in anticipation. It was too easy getting him excited. Regardless, Haru relished in his victories. Inserting two fingers, he pressed his lips against Rin’s open mouth to muffle the cry of shock mixed with pleasure. Tightness enveloped both appendages as Haru slowly slid them in. The waterproof lube was doing wonders for their wet environment. Rin had enough mental preparation for this day, Haru figured he’d be able to relax enough for two. He certainly was eager enough for them. As it turned out, Haru was right. It didn’t take long for Rin to lessen the tension he was holding just below his navel. After a few subtle in and out movements, Haru could already feel Rin rocking his hips for more. Adding the third finger, prompting another moan from Rin, Haru quickened his movements feeling every muscle tremor and each heartbeat that raged through his body.

As an added bonus, Haru took ahold of Rin’s dick, precariously sandwiched between them, and began to run his other hand up and down his entire length. Taking a few extra minutes to pay mind to every ounce of skin between his thighs, Haru slid his hand around to take hold of Rin’s entire leg, hoisting it up so he’d have better access for his fingers. Shuddering under his touch, Rin doubled over, collapsing against Haru as he rode out the intense foreplay.

“Damn, Haru, that feels good,” Rin hissed, gripping his hand onto the glass ledge for support. The other was firmly planted on Haru’s arm. With each passing second, his grasp tightened in anticipation. For a few minutes, Haru was content listening to his whining and moaning. Turning Rin on turned him on. Playing the game of how far he could take Rin before he begged for mercy, Haru waited it out knowing Rin had to be close.

Finally, Rin gave in. “I want you inside of me.”

His words hung in the air like a weighted balloon ready to burst. Haru let them roll through his ears and allowed his brain to process the sentence fully before he tailored to his needs. A heavy weigh lifted off his chest. Getting antsy for forward movement on both sides, Haru took Rin’s lower lip between his teeth. He suckled on it gently feeling Rin’s warm breath heating across his face. Hips rocked against his sending Haru spinning. Somehow Rin managed to get his dick between Haru’s legs. With each sway of his hips, Rin’s cock precariously traveled across Haru’s and damn did it feel good to be that close.

Haru sputtered, losing control of himself, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to be able to swim for a week.”

“I’ll cherish the memories with each stroke,” was Rin’s sneered response.

It pushed Haru just enough to rip his hand out of Rin’s opening. Forcing Rin to turn around and face the skyline with everything he had, Haru dropped his swimming suit, snatched the floating bottle of lube, squeezed a hefty amount into the palm of his hand, and graciously lathered it against his own dick.

“How does it feel being taken in the ass in front of the entire city of Sydney?” Haru whispered into Rin’s ear as he situated himself for a flawless entry.

Rin paused to think of an answer. Haru didn’t. Forcing himself in, the feeling of tightness overtook his entire being. Losing sight of a simple train of thought, Haru dropped his head against Rin’s back and pushed deep. Even after all the times he had Rin, the tension he always felt upon entering never wavered. It was the constant in their unknown future, something for Haru to physically root him where he stood. And hearing Rin’s gasp as his ass spread for Haru would never grow old. It reverberated loudly without bounds. Wondering how many prying ears would hear Rin’s moaning only made Haru harder. Running his thumbs across Rin’s nipples, he forced out another cry. This one was slightly stifled though, as Rin realized how loud his previous one had been.

“Let them hear how much you love cock,” Haru said, thrusting as deep and as fast as he could, not even giving Rin a chance to hold back. Dropping his head, he unleashed a guttural moan that ran wild. It sent goosebumps across Haru’s flesh. Abandoning his chest, Haru took Rin’s hips in his hands and used them as leverage. Pounding him against the pane of glass, Haru seized onto the burning sensation running throughout his veins. He was close, which meant Rin needed to be too.

In a last moment attempt to force Rin into coming before he did, Haru gripped Rin’s dick with his hand. Moving in time with his own thrusts, he felt Rin’s body slowly start contracting. The first wave of Rin’s orgasm pushed Haru over the edge. Dropping his head against Rin’s exposed back once more, he released the moan that desperately climbed out of his throat to freedom. Rin’s body slackened underneath him, shuddering from the muscle spasms. Ass still pulsing, Haru refused to remove himself until he felt the full effect rid itself from Rin’s body. Selfish as it was, Haru was beyond proud to make Rin reach such a high. The least he deserved was allowing himself to feel the entire tumble back to reality.

“Fucking hell, Haru,” Rin gasped. The back of his head fell against Haru’s shoulder. Breathless, he gripped the side of Haru’s face and turned it toward his own. Their lips met in a sweet embrace designed as a silent thank you.

“You’re welcome,” Haru replied in a serious tone, though a smile crept onto his face. In a teasing manner, he slowly pulled himself out. He gave Rin the satisfaction of watching his face twist as he did. “You know,” Rin began, ducking his head under the water. When he resurfaced, he ran his hands through his wet hair and continued, “if you fucked as good as you swam, you’d have no problem beating me in our next race.”

“After coming that hard?” Haru snorted. “You’re better off worrying about getting yourself onto the starting blocks and into the pool first. I can’t imagine being able to race feeling like you’ve had a stick rammed up your ass.”

Rin’s mouth dropped, but the slight curl of his lips gave away his playful nature. “I suppose you’d want to bet on it? If I win our next race, I’ll get to shove a stick up your ass. How’s that for motivation?”

Haru shook his head, his smile refused to dissipate. “You can’t beat me regardless of your strange version of motivation. Besides, what do I get if I win?”

Rin hesitated a moment, bringing a wet hand to his chin. “A trophy?”

Launching a handful of water towards him, Haru ducked under the surface and popped up next to Rin. Wrapping his arms around his entire torso, he took his mouth with his own. When he pulled away from his lips, he dropped a small kiss on the tip of Rin’s nose. “Yeah, a trophy up your ass.”

“Hey now,” Rin laughed as he tried to rid himself of Haru’s grip. He gave up after a few seconds, their continual laughter sapping the rest of their strength.

“How about if I win, you buy us dinner. My choice.”

“Haru,” Rin sighed, dropping his head with a laugh. Haru joined in again taking in the full view of the cityscape stretched out below them. If this was what he received as a gift from the last time he won a bet, he was certain Rin would think of some other way to make it worth his while. Even though all he ever wanted was to be able to spend time with Rin, the added bonus of feeling loved made it even more extraordinary. Nothing could ever compare to how he was feeling at that very moment. Just him, the water, and Rin. No boundaries, no questions, just the two things he loved more than anything in this world. Finding Rin’s lips again, he felt them curl into a beautiful smile he knew belonged only to him.

Reaching a hand out for the stray bottle of lube, Haru rescued it from a potential plunge into the abyss. Jokingly, he asked, “Shall I keep this nearby or have you had enough?”

Rin snatched the bottle from his hands and threw an arm around Haru’s hips pulling him closer. “I’m not a quitter, Haru. Are you?”


End file.
